Confidential paper documents are often marked or stamped “XYZ Confidential.” In the case of electronic documents, often the document simply includes “XYZ Confidential” in the header or footer of the document. In both cases a set of policies must be followed in disseminating the paper or electronic documents. The weak link in this system is control of electronic confidential documents because electronic document dissemination is subject to user distribution selection errors. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.